Pudo ser Ron
by saris305
Summary: Ron después de abandonar a Hermione y Harry va a casa de Bill, y le hace ponerce a pensar en como su hermano a crecido, lo lejos que lo siente de el y su papel inminente en la guerra.


Los personajes y demás no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

_Pudo ser Ron..._

Fleur era maravillosa incluso con un delantal sucio y una cola de caballo. Bill que se suponía debía ayudarla con la cena, se había distraído por su expresión llena de concentración y miraba a su mujer lleno de admiración y amor, sobre todo después de que ella había abierto la ventana y el viento jugueteaba con su hermoso cabello.

Entrentenido como estaba el sonido de una aparición lo tomo desprevenido, pero al darse cuenta de la expresión alarmada de su esposa al instante tomó su varita y le indicó que se alejara de la ventana.

Sabía exactamente por el encantamiento Fidelio puesto en Shell Cottage que el intruso tenía que ser alguien de su familia, pero era mejor mantener una "_vigilancía constante_" sobre todo porque ningun Weasley le había informado de alguna visita ese día.

Bill camino hacía la puerta y dio un rápido vistazo detectando una figura de pie frente a la casa, con el pelo brillante rojo y ropas harapientas.

La varita casi se le cayó de la mano cuando se dio cuenta de quien era el extraño, justo a tiempo para ver el colapso de Ron en una posición de rodillas, como si alguien le hubiera cortado las piernas. Bill sintío la inundación de pánico al pensar que su hermano menor podría estar herido, pero corriendo junto a él rápidamente noto que no había ninguna señal de sangre, sólo algunos rasguños que no parecían profundos. Sin embargo su ropa y cabello estaban empapados y el muchacho se veía claramente devastado.

"Bill"- exclamó Fleur acercando a él- "¿Ron?"

"¿Qué pasó?"- pregunto Bill sintiendo su corazón siendo estrangulado.- "¿Quién...?"- pero no podía continuar, era imposible para él preguntar si Harry su héroe había muerto, o tal vez era Hermione, el pequeño raton de biblioteca que había crecido junto a sus dos hermanos pequeños. Era impensable, no el no podía si quiera imaginarlo en cambio dijo.-"¿Estás bien?"

"No"- respondió Ron con voz ronca. Bill se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar y todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

"Ven aqui"- después suavemente le ayudó a ponerse de pie y empujarlo hacía la casa.- "Fleur, por favor ¿me podrías conseguir algo de ropa seca y mantas? y hay que encender la chimenea necesita un poco de calor."

Ron no hablo en toda la noche limitándos ea un seco -"Así esta bien"- antes de fijar su mirada en las llamas crepitantes de la chimenea. No toco ningun alimento frente a él, Bill no dijo nada apesar de que su ropa se veía claramente colgando en él, donde hace apenas cuatro meses atras eran muy pequeñas, o la horrible palidez de su rostro donde ahora eb vez de pecas se destacaron algunas heridas.

Pasó la tarde siguiente junto a él y Ron le contó todo: como había viajado con los otros dos y que había empezado a comportarse mal, la influencía de algo que no podía explicar y finalmente como todo el resentimiento se había traducido en la pelea final con Harry.

"Y los dejé. Traté de volver pero están protegidos por hechizos para ocultar su presencia... Incluso conocí algunos carroñeros... Es una larga historia y no importa ahora, los he perdido "- terminó diciendo desesperadamente, con los ojos brillantes de lagrimas contenidas fijos en la manga de la camisa de Bill, demasiado avergonzado de si mismo como para mirarlo a la cara.

"Pero... Después de todo lo que han hecho, después de todo lo que dijiste... ¿Cómo puedes abandonar todo sólo por una pelea?"- Bill preguntó decepcionado por su hermano. Había esperado algo más de él, después de todo lo que se había preparado durante todo el verano para hacer este viaje, no intimidarse a pesar de que se enfrentaría al viaje mas peligroso que nadie vivo había hecho jamás. Ron había conseguido preocupar incluso a Fred y George para ser honestos y esa era la primera vez.

"No se"- le susurro Ron finalmente reuniendo su mriada a la suya por un momento.

Bill se congeló, su hermano fue de hecho destruido por todo esto y ahora frente a él con su corazón en la mano, estaba listo para aceptar el reproche que creía merecer.

Pero Bill no pidía, no era capaz de añadir mas peso a la carga ya de por si asfixiante que llevaba.

"Yo no se"- continuo Ron amargamente.- "Como siempre"

"Te euivocaste Ron sólo eso" le dijo Bill poniendo una mano en el hombro.- "Ahora quiero que te quedes aqui para Navidad y descances. Después de eso si lo deseas, vuelve a buscarlos pero no en estas condiciones."

"Ellos nunca... Nunca querran volver a verme".- susurro Ron.

"No digas tontenrías, estoy seguro que en este moemento ya te estan esperando"- respondió él con la esperanza de que su voz sonara con más confianza de la que sentía.

"¿Le diras a mamá?"- Ron le preguntó.- "Por favor no le digas que me fui, ¿Quién sabe como raccionaría?"

"No lo hare, no te preocupes"- le aseguró Bill inmediatamente.- "Pero ahora tienes que comer algo. Fleur nos hará daño si no lo haces"

Así que Ron se quedó para la navidad constantemente deprimido. La única cosa que le hizo sonreír fue cuando Bill le dijo que Lupin había vuelto con Tonks y la cuidaba durante su embarazo.

Entonces una mañana Bill se desperto con una sensación extraña. Mientras bajaba a la cocina vio una nota sobre la mesa, el sabía que Ron se había ido de nuevo.

Una noche de primavera, meses más tarde volvió a oír el sonido potente dde una aparicion. Solo que esta vez el levanto su varita con luz hacía el esterior, Kinsgley se acaba de ir de la casa.

"¡Ayuda!" oyó un grito en tono desesperado y Fleur apareció a su lado con su varita en la mano. Un momento después, vio a cuatro figuras, tres mas altos y uno lo sufiente pequeño para ser identificado como un elfo domestico.

"¿Quiénes son...?" preguntó cada vez más cerca.

"Dobby tiene que ir a salvar a Harry Potter, señor, ¡El joven Wesle me envió aquí con ellos!, Dobby tiene que irse"- anunció el elfo mirando a sustado hasta la muerte y después solo desaparecio de nuevo.

El niño y la niña que parecían sólo estudiantes se abrazaron con el fin de mantenerse de pie y el tercero se tambaleó hacía ellos.

"Somos Dean Thomas y Luna Lovengood. Tu eres Bill, ¿verdad?, los otros quedaron bloqueados en la mansion Malfoy, nos salvaron... Los Mortífagos nos mantuvieron atrapados en algún sótano... " explicaba el muchacho, jadeante mientras la rubia lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Bill hizo una mueca al recordar que ella era amiga de Ginny, la hija Xenophilius Lovengood, secuestrada en la parte trasera del tren de regreso de Hogwarts.

"¿Señor Ollivander?"- exlamó Bill, reconociendo al hombre detrás de los niños. Volvió a mirar a Dean una vez que lo que le dijeron entro por completo en su cabeza. "Espera, ¿Dijiste que estaban atrapados en la Mansion Malfoy?"-. preguntó, pensando en enviar un patronus a la orden de inmediato.

Pero en ese momento se nuevamente el ruido de una aparición esta vez cerca de la colina enfrente de la casa.

"Deben ser ellos"- dijo Luna alegremente. Bill la miró esperando que ella tuviera razón.

Un momento después el silencio fue roto de nuevo por los gritos.-"!AYUDA, AYUDA!"

"Harry"- Dean repondio preocupado.

Bill se hecho a correr seguido por los otros.

"Bill"- la voz de Ron le llegó como una bocanada de aire fresco, pero el alivio duró sólo un momento. Su varita estaba creando solo una debil luz, pero él se las arreglo para identificar la sangre. Bill señalo la luz sobre su hermano y vio que Hermione se encontraba en sus brazos, estaba inconciente o incluso muerta y el sintio que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

"¿Qué?...¿Cómo?..." pero el no pudo continuar sus balbuseos.

"Tengo que llevar a Hermione a tu casa" Declaro ron con voz dura y peligrosa.

Bill lo agarró por el brazo.- "Dejame llevarla"

"No" Ron nego rápidamente. Parecía en estado de Shock y Bill tenía la sensación de que el hubiera recibido una patada o incluso un mordisco si trato de quitarsela de los brazos.

"Te voy a dar una mano"- ofreció Ollivander que claramente no podía esperar para encontar refugio en la casa.

"¿Dónde está Harry?"- Dean le preguntó, colocando una mano en la espalda de Ron ya que parecía ayudarle a seguir a delante.

"Viniendo, no se. Se desaparecio junto con Dobby, tengo que cuidar de -hermione ahora".- esplicó con voz incierta, mirando a Hermione que acaba de ser colocada en el sofa con infinita delicadeza después de que entraron en la cassa. Él le acaricío el pelo con una mano y Bill apartando la mirada de su hermano por primera vez se dio cuenta del lamentable estado de la pobre chica. Ella se veía tan mal que cualquiera podría pensar que acababa de ser torturada.

"Ella va a estar bien" dijo Fleur con un tono suave después de que ella puso dos dedos en la muñeca de Hermione, sin ser notado por Ron para buscar el pulso.

Esto no es como debe ser. Su hermano que sólo tenía dieciocho años de edad en realidad tenía el mismo aspecto que un paciente de San Mungo para enfermedades mentales, mientras que su novia estaba frente a él medio muerta y su mejor amigo... de repente dandose cuenta de que Harry no estaba allí, Bill se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de nuevo esta vez seguido por su esposa, Luna y Dean, mirando a Ollivander para decirle- "no los dejes solos"- corrío por la colina todos levantaron sus varitas abarcando cuanto podían con las luces invocadas.

Por fin iluminaron la escena donde Harry estaba desplomado en el suelo humedo en frente de Dobby, el elfo sin embargo tenía un cuchillo clavado en el pecho. _Pudo ser Ron._ El pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Bill haciendole congelarse en su lugar, pero se obligo a mantener la calma, tratando de decidir que hacer y también sugiriendo a Harry que había que enterrarlo.

Vio el cuerpo del elfo que hace unos minutos o podrían haber sido horas había dicho que tenía que salvar a Harry, y no pudo evitar pensar _Pudo ser Ron. _Poco después vio a Harry cavando la tumba de Dobby con energía sorprendente.

Fleur estaba ayudando a Hermione que todavía estaba inconsciente y ya había permitido a los demás moverse después de una pequeña evaluación.

"Necesito otra pala"- dijo Ron con voz ronca, mirando al exterior con una mirada extraña. Parecia mucho más viejo, a pesar de que era el pequeño. Su pequeño Ronnie que se convertía en un ridiculo enojado por la más pequeña cosa, se ponía rojo como un pimiento y malhumorado por todo, ahora estaba mirando con una cara diferente mientras su amigo estaba cavando una tumba, con la mano cerca de la ventana temblando como si esta fuera la primera vez que fue a Shell Cottage y no meses atras.

Bill se volvio a buscar la pala sólo para que no tuviera que ver más. ¿Qué le diría a su madre, cuando él, la vea de nuevo?, _Pudo ser Ron _ya sabes, el del cuchillo en el pecho . Gyffindor hasta el final en la defensa de su mejor amigo. No a causa de todas esas tonterias del bien mayor, Ron era demasiado simple, demasiado honesto para preocuparse por eso, sólo preocupandose por Harry.

Bill se preguntaba si era extraño el hecho de que sentpia celos hacía el afecto entre su hermano y Harry, que nunca se había preocupado hacerca de sua otros hermanos por considerarlo un modelo a seguir o no, ¿Por qué ahorasin embargo el quería ser el que Ron admirara más?, aunque sólo sea para poder convencerlo de que se mantega a salvo.

Ron, Dean y Harry cavaron la tumba juntos; Bill, Fleur Luna y Hermione se unieron a ellos , Ron inmediatamente se movio para ayudar a Hermione que se veía inestable en sus pies. Luna fue quien cerro los ojos de Dobby.-"Ahora parece estar durmiendo".- dijo y Bill no pudo evitar pensar _Pudo ser Ron, o Ginny o Charly, o Fred, o George, o Percy._

"Vamos a salir mañana "- anunció Ron algunas días más tarde. Parecía estar de vuelta al habitual Ron, sólo con una luz diferente en sus ojos, una luz que provenía de aventuras que Bill no podía siquiera imaginar y tal vez nunca lo sabría. Dean Thomas había confirmado que Hermione había sido torturada y que Lestrange habló de una espada o algo así pero el no sabía mucho, el duende Griphook parecía tener algo en mente, algo que tenía a Bill sumamente preocupado.

Bill asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, porque ya había dado a Harry y a los demás todas las advertencias que pudo, a pesar que sabía que iban a seguir su camino sin preocuparse por el peligro.

"Ten cuidado"- fue todo lo que dijo y ron sonrío como si hubiera escuchado algo realmente tonto... _Pudo ser Ron _y Bill comenzó entender como Sirius debio haberce sentido, impotente y nervioso. Ocultó la molestía de Fleur lo mejor que pudo.

"Hey Bill"- llamo Ron de nuevo.- "No te molestes en levantarte mañana para vernos. Y quedate en la casa no salgas. Simplemente no lo hagas, por ninguna razón."

"¿Disculpa?", dijo mientras lo miraba molesto.

"¿Quieres mantener a salvo a Fleur?, sólo hazlo"- le respondio ron y Harry aparecío detras de el, se detuvo un momento esperando la respuesta final, hasta que por fin asintio con la cabeza.

"Bill estoy muy agradecido que nos hayas recibido..."-empezó Harry.

"No hay de que"- interrumpio Bill tratando de sonreír. Fleur no era feliz cuando supo que no sería capaz de despedirse antes de que salieron y se quedo en silencio ppor el resto e la noche.

La mañana siguiente sin embargo los dos estaban despiertos mirando el techo oscuro, escuchando los sonidos apagados de la planta baja, cuando la puerta se cerró definitivamente. Bill sintió que su último rayo de esperanza se desvanecía, la esperanza de que Ron estaba a salvo en su casa durmiendo con seguridad. _Pudo ser Ron. _Por un momento fugaz que le hacía sentirse culpable por mucha mas tiempo el hecho de que odiaba a Harry Potter y su entrada en sus vidas.

Se volvió hacía su mujer y abrazó su cintura con uno de sus brazos, de que estab despierta. Se volvió a su lado y lo abrazo de inmediato. _Podría ser Ron._ Y tal vez lo se´ria la próxima vez.

Espero les haya gustado y ya saben qu hacer...


End file.
